


It Was an Accident!

by thepinkus27



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Cameras, Conversations, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soft Marvin (Falsettos), Whizzer is a sweetheart, i wish that was a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinkus27/pseuds/thepinkus27
Summary: Marvin accidentally breaks Whizzer's camera, and finds himself worrying about how Whizzer will react, even if he knows it's nothing worth worrying about.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	It Was an Accident!

Marvin hadn't meant to knock the camera over. He had been just looking for an envelope to put a cheque inside of and bumped into the table in the home office and the camera fell. Marvin quickly picked it up to check if it was broken, and his eyes grew wide when he saw the lens was shattered. Whizzer was not going to be happy. It was expensive and would take no small amount of money to replace. 

What to do? Well, Whizzer wasn't home, he was seeing a musical with his friend. This either meant Marvin could text him what happened, or worry about it until Whizzer came home and tell him then, or just never tell him and let him find out next time he takes a picture with it. Although the last option was most appealing, Marvin knew it was the worst one. Whizzer deserved to know. It was his camera. After some thought, Marvin decided he'd tell him when he came home, and let him enjoy his musical in ignorant bliss. 

Marvin knew he shouldn't worry about how Whizzer would react. It was an accident, an innocent mistake. Marvin wasn't trying to break anything, especially not Whizzer's fancy cameras. Whizzer would understand; he was a reasonable guy. He wouldn't get mad and yell. He shouldn't be angry at all. It was just a silly camera, right? Not the end of the world. 

After a couple hours of Marvin watching TV and eventually forgetting about it, Whizzer returned with a domestic but cheery, "I'm home!" 

Marvin took a deep breath as the dread returned to his tummy. He got up from his spot on the couch and put a smile on his face to hide his nervousness. He greeted his lovely boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek. "How was the show?" 

"It was amazing! The sets were so gorgeous and detailed, and they had these big poofy dresses that were so sparkly and beautiful. I loved it, Marvin," Whizzer gushed, grinning as he rested his hands on Marvin's waist. 

Whizzer's happiness was as contagious as ever and Marvin found himself genuinely smiling along. "Sounds like you had fun. Which show was it again?"

Whizzer's excitement only grew as Marvin encouraged him to keep talking. "Anastasia. It's about--" 

Marvin hated to rain on his parade but he really couldn't sit there and listen as his nervousness swirled around in the pit of his tummy. His smile faded and was replaced with a worried expression. "Whizzer, I have to tell you something." 

Whizzer cocked his head. His facial expression was calm, albeit concerned, which put Marvin at ease. "What is it?" 

"I accidentally knocked your camera over and the lens broke," Marvin said quickly, his nervousness getting the best of him. He couldn't help but wish he still had a wedding ring to play with on his finger. He should really marry Whizzer. "I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad." 

"Marv, I would never. It's okay. We'll get it fixed. Don't worry." Whizzer pulled him in for a hug and rested his head against Marvin's. He could feel Whizzer's chest as he chuckled. "You're so silly to think I'd be mad about some camera. It doesn't matter." He stood up straight. "Marvin! You know I love you, right? If you don't, well, Mister, we have a problem on our hands." 

Whizzer's playful tone at the last sentence made Marvin smile, and his reassurances helped Marvin settle down. It's like Whizzer knew exactly what to do and say to ease Marvin's nerves, and he could feel himself loving Whizzer more and more. "I know, but how are you going to take pictures tomorrow at work?" He asked, his smile gone and his brows furrowed. 

"That camera stays here. There are other cameras at the studio. It's no biggie," Whizzer replied, and placed his hands on Marvin's cheeks as he pecked his lips. 

"What about the pictures inside that camera? Won't they be gone if I buy you a new one?" Marvin placed his hands on the small of Whizzer's back. His expression hadn't changed. 

"You take out the SD card, silly, and put it in the new one! Or just keep it. That's easy. Plus, I'm pretty sure I've printed all the pictures inside it, or at least most of them. But I think we should just see if we can replace the lenses, and if we can't, we'll get a new one." 

"Won't it be expensive?" 

"Yeah, but I'm not worried. You shouldn't be either. We'll afford it." 

Marvin nodded the littlest bit and leaned forward to kiss Whizzer gently. Sweet little kisses were another new thing in their relationship. He liked how there had become more to their relationship than lust. He felt so much in relation to Whizzer: adoration, care, love, interest. He wanted to express all of that. 

Whizzer tasted like cherry lip balm and pop. He must've been drinking pop at the theatre. Probably diet. Whizzer was concerned about his health despite there being no need to. Marvin didn't understand it, but didn't dwell on it. It was part of the magic that was Whizzer, and Marvin loved everything about him. He wouldn't be himself without his quirks. 

Marvin attempted to pull away but Whizzer pulled him back in, and Whizzer being Whizzer, he deepened the kiss. Marvin felt electricity shoot through himself. How Whizzer did that to him was another mystery, but Marvin enjoyed it regardless. How could he not? It was Whizzer. Marvin enjoyed every second spent in his presence. 

Whizzer broke it on his terms, smiling widely as he asked, "Okay, okay, do you have any more concerns?" 

Marvin appreciated Whizzer's checking in. He rested his head on Whizzer's shoulder; his cheek squished against it. "No, I'm good. Let's cuddle and fall asleep watching a movie." 

"I'd like to clarify that you'll be the one falling asleep, and then in the morning you'll complain about your back hurting and you'll say I should've carried you to bed and I'll remind you that I'm no Hulk." 

Marvin smiled, knowing Whizzer was right. "Is that a no?" 

"No! I wanna watch a movie with you!" Whizzer exclaimed, shaking his head quickly. 

Marvin picked his head up. "Okay, let's go then." 

"All right, I'm going." 

The duo walked over to the couch and lay down across it, Whizzer on top of Marvin but curled into him like a koala. Marvin picked up the remote and switched on the TV. 

"What would you like to watch, dear?" Marvin asked, and combed his fingers through Whizzer's soft yet smooth hair.

Despite how Marvin combing his fingers through his hair ruined it, he liked it anyways. It just felt nice. Whizzer hummed as a smile spread across his face like butter. "I wanna watch Emperor's New Groove." 

"Your wish is my command," Marvin teased. 

Whizzer laughed. "I love you." 

Marvin's heart swelled as he filled up with warm fuzzies. "I love you too."

Marvin, with assistance from Whizzer, set up the movie. And as predicted, Marvin fell asleep midway through, but it was okay because afterwards Whizzer remained on the couch and they slept, cuddling the whole night. 


End file.
